Undertale: The Otherground
|date = May 11, 2017 |website = Game Jolt YouTube (OST) Soundcloud (OST) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Game |status = In Development |creator = poody_blue |cocreator = Ethan Harper |writer = poody_blue Ethan Harper Lukewarmguy Raymes |composer = Ethan Harper (Lead) Purrsum ThatRadGuy |artist = poody_blue Ethan Harper Artem-Nesterov / ArtemART Angel R. ToruArts (Unofficial) |programmer = Purrsum greloom CAPTAINCOOL |spriter = poody_blue (Lead) Ethan Harper Starlane Purrsum Artem-Nesterov / ArtemART Mrky Ray Blaize.Mayes}} Undertale: The Otherground, or UTTO, is a spinoff/sequel (gaiden) fangame which explores a second Underground beneath the waves of a sea. The project was at first a collection of related projects (Demolitale, The Otherground and Demolitale Brown) but were merged into one consecutive story during the reboot by poody_blue (previously MyHiddenThomas) and Ethan Harper. The story follows the human, Louis, as he searches for someone he lost down in the Otherground, and is aided by some humans who live beneath the surface with other fallen humans. Major Changes There are multiple major changes in Undertale: The Otherground than in Undertale. * An added spectrum of soul types is added. * There is an increase in towns in areas. * The ability to have jobs in towns is added. * Characters can move in 8 directional movements instead of 4. * Undertale: The Otherground will have between 4 to 5 routes instead of the usual 3. * There is an added feature for Genocide monsters, called 'stragglers'. Not much is known about this yet. * Human Magic is introduced, using a new stat called 'WP' or 'Will Power'. * ACTing systems are changed, so that per each monster species, there will be three combinations to spare for each personality, making the ACT system more challenging. * Ambient animals will inhabit areas to add a sense of life and movement. * Character clothing change from area to area according to condition. * A full original soundtrack. Characters Louis Louis is a human from the surface who enters the Otherground in search of someone they lost dear to them. Louis has a slingshot, which he uses to solve puzzles or trick up monsters. His soul is the red soul of 'Determination' and are the main protagonist of the story. Themes: A Lonely Soul (For all party members). Renée Renée is one of two twin siblings who live in the caverns of the Otherground. She was born in the Otherground. Renée's favorite thing to wear is her heart shaped label pin. Her soul is magenta in color, and is the soul of 'Leadership'. This 'Leadership' allows here to coordinate team attacks in the game. Sunny Sunny is the other twin sibling who lives in the Otherground. Like his sister, Sunny was born in the Otherground. His soul color is pastel yellow and is the soul of 'Purity'. His soul also has the ability to create powerful 'WP' abilities. Hui Hui is the oldest of the four protagonists and bears the soul of Innovation. Being the commonest trait of humanity, Hui doesn't have any WP. Instead, Hui has is physically stronger than the rest of the group and serves as the group's technician. Having lived in Mongale for quite a while, she bears a lot of knowledge about the sunken isle. Hui builds various cool gadgets and uses her abilities to help the group past mechanical hurdles. Pierre Pierre the Travelling Merchant is the first major character in the story and will appear periodically throughout the Otherground, offering for a high price his 'special skills' to help protect the characters. He is the only officially known main character for the game. Themes: Charlatan (V2). Rosmarus Rosmarus, a scientist in the Gate. He's a fat, fluffy walrus with huge self-esteem and ego. By biological design, he's handicapped in that his hands don't work very well as hands, so he used technology as a replacement, explaining the floating mechanical hands. Rosmarus will fill a role similar to Martlet in Undertale Yellow in representing the rest of the UTTO fangame beyond the demo. Some of his actions have some impact on the events of the game, even in the demo portion, but these are yet to be revealed. Mira Mira is a character only known from their theme and their theme file name. Apart from their name and probably relation to mirrors and/or ghosts, not much is known about them. Themes: Lonesome Reflection. Queen Feil Queen Feil is a character only know from her themes. Apart from her name and title, not much else has been revealed about her. Themes: Queen Feil, Maelstrom. Areas Mongale The Island of Mongale (otherwise known as The Otherground) is the setting of UTTO. Mongale is inhabited by humans and monsters a like and bears resemblance to a scandanavian climate through it's cold and water filled environments. Forests, high peaks and mechanical industry are all found across the island, with a surpless of towns and cities scattered across the map. Tutorial Area (Unknown Name) The Tutorial area, or area 0 is the first part of UTTO. Not much is known about what the area will be, except that it will function to teach the player the basics of the game to come. Area 1 (Unknown Name) The first true area of UTTO or Area 1 is an unknown area. Not much is known about the area except that it is the first. Area 2 (Unknown Name) The second area of UTTO or Area 2 is the last area to appear in the game's demo. What is known of the area comes from the title of it's theme, implying a rainy location, potentially a mountainous area. It is also one of the areas has been youngest in the game's creation and is the only area to not source at all from any previously procrastinated area from the previous Demolitale series. Themes: Tear-Stained Heights Haven Haven is a town in Mongale made up of humans who fell into the Otherground or were born from those who fell down. Themes: A Safe Haven. The Gate Not much is known about this area, only its name and that Rosmarus can be found there and a potentially mechanical theming. Gallery Pi.png|Special Logo - Created by Ethan Harper File:Utto_logo_official-export-ykkrwjvr.png|In-game Title Card - Created by Ethan Harper (edited by MyHiddenThomas) File:Utto_quicklogo_editable-export-tsdvr2tb.png|Main Title gamejolt louis v4-export-szkvsyyu.png|Louis, the Primary Protagonist gamejolt renee v4-export-9i4gxdn7.png|Renée, the Secondary Protagonist su ny.png|Sunny, the Third Protagonist gamejolt hui v2-export-ydrjnwst.png|Hui, the final and Fourth Protagonist Pierre.gif|Pierre, the Travelling Merchant. rosmarus_sneeze_7-iha47jzd.gif|Rosmarus, the walrus scientist. Charact.png|'Dorito Bandito', Grapemime and Kime You See Louis Walking.gif|Louis, demonstrating the 8 directional movements. gamejolt_ambientcreatures-export-ad9shhrg.png|Ambient Creatures, to fill areas with life. Trivia * Undertale: The Otherground has partnerships with various other fangame AUs, such as Undertale Blue, Undertale Purple and Together Alone. * UTTO is designed to use a combination of Undertale and Deltarune's elements. * While the area the 'Jungle of Ashes' was cut from the fan game, the area itself is said to potentially not be gone forever, as (while potentially unlikely) the creators may decide to expand UTTO's story to another game. * Pierre's design somewhat resembles that of The Snatcher from A Hat in Time. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Games Category:Outside the Underground